weegee_robo_blast_2fandomcom-20200215-history
Flats and textures/Skies
WRB2 comes with a wide selection of skies, and most of the time, levels use this selection. However, you can also supply your own. The below is a listing of skies that come with SRB2 and WRB2. Single Player Greenflower Zone Sky MAP01 - Greenflower Zone Act 1 MAP02 - Greenflower Zone Act 2 MAP03 - Greenflower Zone Act 3 MAP50 - Floral Field Zone MAPA1 - Knothole Base Zone Act 1 MAPA2 - Knothole Base Zone Act 2 MAPA5 - Lake Zone Act 1 MAPA6 - Lake Zone Act 2 MAPA9 - Volcano Zone Act 1 MAPAA - Volcano Zone Act 2 MAPAB - Echidnapolis Zone Act 1 MAPAC - Echidnapolis Zone Act 2 MAPAD - Sky Lab Zone Act 1 MAPAE - Sky Lab Zone Act 2 MAPAG - Mechanical Madness Zone Act 2 MAPAJ - Robo Base Zone Act 1 MAPAK - Robo Base Zone Act 2 MAPF0 - Lime Forest Zone MAPF1 - Cloud Palace Zone MAPFA - Nimbus Ruins Zone MAPM0 - Jade Valley Zone MAPM8 - Granite Lake Zone MAPMA - Celestial Sanctuary Zone MAPMB - Sapphire Falls Zone MAPMC - Meadow Match Zone Red Volcano Zone Act 1 Techno Hill Zone Act 1 Sky MAP04 - Techno Hill Zone Act 1 MAP06 - Techno Hill Zone Act 3 MAP51 - Toxic Plateau Zone MAPF8 - Iron Turret Zone MAPM1 - Noxious Factory Zone Techno Hill Zone Act 1 (Old) Sky Techno Hill Zone Act 1 (Old) Sky Techno Hill Zone Act 2-? Techno Hill Zone Act 2 Sky MAP05 - Techno Hill Zone Act 2 Deep Sea Zone Sky MAP07 - Deep Sea Zone Act 1 MAP08 - Deep Sea Zone Act 2 MAP09 - Deep Sea Zone Act 3 MAP52 - Flooded Cove Zone MAPM2 - Tidal Palace Zone MAPM5 - Infernal Cavern Zone Starry sky/ Castle Pinch Zone 1/? Sky Castle Pinch Zone Act 1 Castle Pinch Zone Act ? Castle Eggman Zone Act 3 Sky MAP12 - Castle Eggman Zone Act 3 MAP53 - Cavern Fortress Zone MAPM3 - Thunder Citadel Zone Castle Eggman Zone Sky MAP10 - Castle Eggman Zone Act 1 MAP11 - Castle Eggman Zone Act 2 MAP16 - Red Volcano Zone MAP55 - Magma Caves Zone MAPF2 - Silver Cascade Zone MAPF5 - Clockwork Towers Zone MAPF6 - Molten Fissure Zone MAPF9 - Dual Fortress Zone MAPM7 - Frost Columns Zone Mine Maze Zone Act 1-? Arid Canyon Zone Sky MAP13 - Arid Canyon Zone Act 1 MAP54 - Dusty Wasteland Zone MAPAS - Great Unknown Zone Blue Mountain Zone Sky SRB2 Xmas Levels Blue Mountain Zone 1 Blue Mountain Zone 2 Playhouse Disney Ship Zone 1 Egg Rock Zone Act 1 (Old) Sky PeanutRock Zone Act 1 MAPAF - Mechanical Madness Zone Act 1 MAPF7 - Radiant Caverns Zone MAPM4 - Desolate Twilight Zone Playhouse Disney Ship Zone Act 3 Egg Rock Zone Act 2/3 Sky MAP22 - PeanutRock Zone Act 2-? MAP25 - Egg Rock Core Zone MAP56 - Egg Satellite Zone MAPAN - RingSatellite Zone Act 1 MAPAO - RingSatellite Zone Act 2 MAPF4 - Twisted Terminal Zone MAPM6 - Orbital Hangar Zone Playhouse Disney Ship Zone Act 2 Category:Flats and textures